


Внешность обманчива

by Tarriga



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action & Romance, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Ron Weasley, Humor, M/M, Original Character(s), POV Harry Potter, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6288274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarriga/pseuds/Tarriga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Аврорат с помощью Снейпа собирается арестовать некоего Фолли Эйвена. Эйвен знает в лицо сотрудников аврората и владеет чарами, распознающими оборотное зелье. Поэтому Снейп просит дать ему в помощь трёх человек, которые не работают в аврорате.<br/>Осторожный Муди считает, что посылать на задание не авроров слишком рискованно, поэтому велит Гарри и Рону применить недавно открытые трансфигурационные чары, о которых Снейп не знает и знать не должен. На встречу со Снейпом являются трое невыразимцев...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Внешность обманчива

      Это был кошмар! Это было форменное безобразие. Это было феноменальное издевательство. Это было… Я громко фыркнул, уставившись на своё отражение в зеркале. Оттуда на меня с саркастической ухмылкой взирала собственная рожа, венчающая худенькое девчачье тельце. В нужных местах оно было, впрочем, совсем не худеньким, из-за чего моя взлохмаченная башка выглядела совсем сюрреалистично. Чего-то недоставало. Я внимательно посмотрел на открытую страницу анатомического атласа. Точно, у девок же нет таких мощных плеч. Годриковы мётлы, чтоб ими Салазара приголубило! А ещё лучше — Муди. Я со вздохом снова взялся за волшебную палочку, направляя её на свои плечи и произнося трансфигурирующее заклинание. Параллельно в голове происходила ревизия всех известных мне ругательств. У Аластора Муди было очень извращённое чувство юмора. Надо же было ему выбрать на роль девчонки не кого-нибудь, а именно Начальника отдела по поимке тёмных магов, Старшего Аврора, всеми уважаемого и обожаемого героя магической Британии Гарри Поттера. Нет, так он надо мной ещё не издевался. От избытка чувств я случайно придал своим только что удлинённым волосам вместо тёмно-русого роскошный изумрудный цвет.  
      — Русалок через рыбий хвост в василисковы трубы!  
      — Эй, Гарри, хватит ругаться! — послышалось из-за соседней ширмы. — Не ты один страдаешь.  
      Я заржал. Кому было ещё хуже, так это Рону. Если я хотя бы должен был изображать жену странного мага с сомнительной репутацией (как выразился Муди, собиравшийся исполнять роль оного мага, на что получил от меня замечание о необязательности таких мер, как превращение в другого человека, поскольку он и так странный маг с сомнительной репутацией), то Рону предстояло быть пассией Снейпа. Пассией, что характерно, мужского пола. Рон очень переживал.  
      — Ты хотя бы парнем остаёшься, — буркнул я, превращая себя в девицу окончательно.  
      — Да ладно тебе, Поттер, — послышался из-за другой ширмы голос Муди. — Зато теперь ты на законном основании можешь приставать ко всем мужчинам.  
      — Ну вас к драклам, — беззлобно отозвался я. — К кому я буду приставать? К Рону, к Снейпу или к вам?  
      Из-за ширмы Рона послышалось испуганное кряканье, из-за ширмы Муди — откровенный гогот. Я ещё раз скептически окинул взглядом итог своих трансфигурационных изощрений и вышел на свет божий. В тот же момент из-за ширмы Муди появился роскошный красавчик злобно-угрюмого вида в расцвете лет.  
      — О, сэр. Я, наверное, пересмотрю гипотезу о возможности приставания к вам, — я оглядел его целиком.  
      Что и говорить, результат трудов Начальника аврората был хорош.  
      — Иди ты, Поттер. Ты меня в таком виде не устраиваешь.  
      — Сами захотели.  
      — Прекратите, — жалобно попросил Рон. — Я от ваших гейских намёков чувствую себя ещё хуже. Хотя, казалось бы, куда уж хуже, — хмуро пробормотал он, появляясь из-за своей ширмы.   
      Я заулыбался. Смазливого вида юный долговязый блондин в обтягивающих штанах и в короткой футболке, видимо, как нельзя более соответствовал представлению Рона о геях. Даром что он работал с двумя геями совсем не смазливого вида.  
      — Отлично выглядишь, Гарри. Или Гарринелла? — поинтересовался он.  
      — Снейп будет в восторге, — парировал я, с преувеличенной заинтересованностью оглядывая его с головы до ног. Рон покраснел и отвернулся.  
      — Да ладно, Уизли, чего ты переполошился? Сколько Снейп работает с нами — никогда его поведение не выходило за рамки делового сотрудничества, хотя мужчин в его вкусе вокруг него всегда было хоть отбавляй.  
      Бедняга Рон мрачно стоял посреди комнаты, очевидно — готовился к тяжелейшему моральному испытанию.  
      — Уизли, ты не в его вкусе, — проворчал Муди. — Что в этом виде, что в обычном. Пойдём.  
      Я обнаружил, что хочу спросить у начальства, какие мужчины во вкусе Снейпа. И что меня занимает этот вопрос не как абстрактное знание, а вполне предметно. «Меня что, интересует Снейп?» — слабо попытался одёрнуть себя я.  
      — Тебя что, интересует Снейп? — вторил голос Муди, который видел меня насквозь.  
      Я буркнул что-то неопределённое. Рон опасливо на меня покосился.  
      — Между прочим, ты как раз вполне в его вкусе, — обронил Муди. — В обычном виде, разумеется.  
      А? Что? Я сглотнул. Поттер, ты совсем с ума сошёл? Нельзя же рассматривать каждого гея как потенциального сексуального партнёра! Справедливости ради, последние три года я именно так и поступал, причём иногда это приводило к вполне закономерному результату, то есть к попаданию в разнообразные мужские постели. Моя репутация вполне вызывала расположение мужчин разного возраста и вероисповедания. То есть и светлых магов, и… Нет, тёмные маги предпочитали не связываться с начальником отдела по их ловле даже ради хорошего траха, а вот серые скользкие гады вполне связывались. Как раз типа Снейпа.  
      Нет, Поттер, твои гормональные перепады выходят за всякие рамки. Ему твоя репутация до лампочки, и он пошлёт тебя в известном, хоть и в теоретически приятном направлении. Немедленно прекрати.  
      — Вы имена себе придумали? — поинтересовался Муди.  
      — Э-э…  
      — У-у…  
      Всегда знал, что в аврорате работают самые умные и интеллигентные люди.  
      

***

  
      — Значит так, вы поняли, что Снейпу ни при каких условиях не должно стать известно, что мы на самом деле не те, за кого себя выдаём? Ему ни в коем случае нельзя знать про эти трансфигурационные чары и про их существование как таковое. А оборотное зелье…  
      — Аластор, мы поняли! — не выдержал я. Муди повторял эту речь в разных вариациях, наверное, в шестой раз. — Для Снейпа мы — невыразимцы Гьерра, Лук и Карк. Аластор Муди попросил нас подыграть Снейпу и помочь ему поймать преступника… — показательно монотонно начал бубнить я заученную историю.  
      — Ты-то всё понял, Поттер, я не сомневаюсь, — прервал меня он. — Меня беспокоит Уизли.  
      — Я тоже понял, мистер Муди. Не такой уж я идиот всё-таки.  
      Я усмехнулся. Рон до сих пор побаивался Муди и никак не мог заставить себя даже называть его по имени. Но тут выдал ему, ишь ты.  
      — Ты не идиот, Уизли, но слушать ты так и не научился. Почему аврорат отправил помогать Снейпу невыразимцев, а не авроров?  
      — Потому что преступнику известны лица людей, работающих в аврорате. А оборотное зелье в данном случае не годится, поскольку преступник владеет чарами, которые нивелируют действие зелья.  
      — …и он воспользуется этими чарами, чтобы убедиться в отсутствии ловушки рядом со Снейпом, — подхватил я. Мне надоело сидеть на месте.  
      — Поттер, ты слишком нетерпелив, — заметил Муди.  
      Он был не прав. Я единственный мог выслушать десять раз подряд один и тот же план. И ещё пять раз его повторить. И даже найти в этом некоторую пользу. Я подозревал, что именно поэтому дослужился до Начальника отдела по поимке тёмных магов.  
      

***

  
      — Помните, среди нас нет начальника, мы — коллеги, — бубнил Муди.  
      Рон вздыхал. Я кивал.  
      — Мы — невыразимцы, люди без особых актёрских данных, поэтому играть достоверно для Снейпа те роли, которые он нам предложит, не обязаны. Мы должны обмануть этими ролями только его спутника. Для Снейпа мы должны быть убедительными невыразимцами.  
      — Карк, вы невыносимы, — объявил я.  
      Муди посмотрел на меня с одобрением.  
      — Молодец, Гьерра.  
      Мы вошли в «Гоблинову нору» — довольно сомнительное заведение в Лютном переулке. Муди не прикрыл его до сих пор только потому, что там сплошь и рядом устраивали встречи не менее сомнительные личности, которых было удобно оттуда выслеживать. Снейп сидел у дальнего столика с невозмутимым видом и пил неведомую фиолетовую дрянь. Рон посмотрел на него и плотнее закутался в тёмную мантию. Я сдержал улыбку.  
      — Северус Снейп? — раздался прохладный и такой незнакомый голос Муди, а ныне — красавца Карка.  
      Он кивнул.  
      — Карк, — представился шеф и сел за столик. А, ну да, мы ж невыразимцы, какие фамилии.  
      — Гьерра, — обворожительно улыбнулся я и уставился на Снейпа. А что, Гьерра могла думать, что он бисексуал, например, а мне хотелось рассмотреть его. В виде Поттера я бы на это не решился: ориентация Поттера известна всем. Боюсь представить, что бы подумал или сделал Снейп, погляди на него Поттер таким взглядом, каким смотрела Гьерра. А тут вежливо кивнул и даже, кажется, усмехнулся краем губ. Сволочь. Знает ведь, что притягательно выглядит.  
      — Лук, — буркнул Рон, плюхаясь рядом со мной.  
      — Очень рад. Аластор объяснил вам мой план?  
      — Он сказал, что мы должны будем разыграть ваших приятелей и... — тут Карк очень натурально вздёрнул бровь, — молодого человека.  
      Я чуть не расхохотался, но вовремя спохватился. Муди нагло развлекался. Я решил, что тоже имею на это право, поэтому улыбнулся Снейпу ещё раз. Один Рон сидел с угрюмым видом и, судя по всему, чувствовал себя соответственно виду.  
      — Мы должны будем предложить человеку, с которым вы встретитесь, посмотреть на деформа-спатиум, а потом помочь ему опробовать его за пределами этого заведения. Также, насколько я понял, мы должны будем участвовать в его аресте, — с особой осторожностью и тревогой добавил Муди.  
      Я мысленно аплодировал ему. Невыразимцы — народ тихий, драк не любит.  
      — Почти так, — кивнул Снейп. — Но арест произведут авроры, и нам вряд ли понадобится принимать участие в этом процессе, поскольку ни я, ни вы не являемся сотрудниками правоохранительных органов. Наше дело — заманить преступника в ловушку. Насколько я знаю, шестеро коллег мистера Муди уже на месте, недалеко от комнат Труверса.  
      «Ага, — мысленно фыркнул я, — и ещё двое тут».  
      — Хорошо, — отозвался Муди. — Что от нас требуется?  
      — Фолли Эйвен — так зовут человека, которого следует задержать, — знает, что у моих знакомых есть деформа-спатиум. Также он полагает, что мой молодой человек, по совместительству артефактор, с помощью этого устройства может трансформировать энергию пространства в энергию жизни.  
      — Какая чепуха, — брякнул я.  
      — Чепуха, — согласился Снейп, внимательно на меня глядя. — Эйвен — не слишком образованный колдун, кроме того, он одержим идеей бессмертия, как и его бывший хозяин. Это уже начинает надоедать, но что есть, то есть. Поэтому он легко поверил в мою историю. Необходимо, чтобы вы продемонстрировали ему деформа-спатиум, после чего он, вероятно, пожелает увидеть преобразование энергии. С этой целью мы отправимся к Труверсам, где его беспрепятственно возьмут авроры.  
      — Хорошо. Деформа-спатиум у Гьерры. Насколько я понял, для демонстрации нужна женщина?  
      — Да, его владелицей является леди Декстер. Энильда Декстер, — сообщил Снейп, снова поворачиваясь ко мне. — Джером Декстер в темномагических артефактах разбирается не слишком хорошо, его специализация — зелья. Собственно, он мой бывший однокурсник, — Снейп посмотрел поочерёдно на Муди и на Рона.  
      — Лук с нами в качестве вашего молодого человека, — улыбнулся Муди. — Джеромом Декстером предстоит быть мне. Как зовут мою жену, напомните ещё раз, пожалуйста.  
      — Энильда меня зовут, — отозвался я. — Не может запомнить имя собственной жены с первого раза, тоже мне, работник тайного министерского отдела.  
      Муди наградил меня таким взглядом, что я мгновенно понял: эту шутку он мне припомнит. Напугали фестрала дохлой вороной. Я ощущал настойчивое желание пофорсить перед Снейпом. Почему его молодому человеку отводится более скромная роль, чем жене Декстера? Я вполне мог бы сыграть его молодого человека. Более чем. С удовольствием.  
      Снейп тем временем перевёл взгляд на Рона. У того был настолько недружелюбный вид, что я понял: с меня коробка шоколадных лягушек. Потому что Снейп не знал, как к нему обратиться!  
      — Мистер… Лук, Эйвену практически ничего не известно о моём молодом человеке, поэтому я думаю, что ваше имя не нуждается в изменениях на этот короткий период. И всё же… вам лучше сесть рядом со мной. Возле леди Декстер вы выглядите… несколько неестественно.  
      «О моём молодом человеке». Я помрачнел. Значит, этот змей занят, просто умело прячет своего кавалера. А ты, Поттер, надеялся, что такой мужчина может быть свободен? Это всякие школьники считают его воплощением ужаса, а я с некоторых пор находил его воплощением ума и нечеловеческой смелости. В двадцать пять лет эти качества становятся значительно важнее язвительности и крючковатого носа.  
      — Не обращайте внимания на его угрюмый вид, Северус. Лук очень стеснителен, — сказал я. И удостоился сразу двух красноречивых взглядов: от Рона, который тоже обещал мне припомнить всё хорошее, и от Снейпа, который… который смотрел на меня заинтересованно. Снейп, ты что, я же девушка! Но назвать его по имени и не получить в ответ гневный взгляд многого стоило. Я готов был растянуть эту игру настолько, насколько возможно, лишь бы продолжать с ним флиртовать и не получать в ответ типично снейповские реакции. Что, чёрт возьми, на меня нашло?  
      — Желательно продемонстрировать Эйвену визуально видимую сторону работы деформа-спатиума, — продолжал Снейп. — Насколько мне известно, некоторые манипуляции с пространством невидимы.  
      — Абсолютно, — подтвердил Муди. — Более того, ощутить происходящее могут только волшебники с сильным магическим полем.  
      — Поэтому, — кивнул Снейп, — лучше будет, если вы, Гьерра, покажете что-то простое, но эффектное.  
      — Хорошо, — пожал плечами я. С деформа-спатиумом я развлекался почти всю неделю — с тех пор как Муди задумал этот издевательский план по поимке Фолли Эйвена. Интересная игрушка, но совершенно бесполезная — такой вердикт я вынес в итоге.  
      — Также у гипотетических Декстеров и моего гипотетического молодого человека есть условия… — тут Снейп замолчал, метнув взгляд на вход в «Гоблинову нору». — Они здесь. Быстро выбросьте из головы все мысли о нашем плане. Чары, которые использует Эйвен для проверки на оборотное зелье, могут почувствовать ментальный обман.  
      Это была неожиданная новость. Я быстро окинул взглядом своих напарников. У Муди с этим проблем не будет, а вот Рон… Срочно требовалось его отвлечь, заговорить о чём-то, что не касалось бы нашего плана. А у меня, как назло, в голове крутилась только фраза о гипотетическом молодом человеке Снейпа. Значит, у него всё-таки никого нет и про «моего молодого человека» он сказал просто так? Да и Муди никогда ничего такого не болтал, а уж Муди всё знает. Твою мать, Снейп, не мог бы ты говорить о своей личной жизни понятнее? Я решил, что сейчас как раз то время, когда интересующий меня вопрос можно задать сразу и на законных основаниях.  
      — Неужели у такого мужчины, как вы, действительно никого нет?  
      Главной цели я достиг: Рон тут же отвлёкся от своих мыслей, неверяще уставившись на меня. Муди хмыкнул. Чего ещё от него ожидать. А Снейп… Снейп почти улыбался. Исключительно мне. То есть Гьерре. Но мне и этого хватало.  
      — Моя репутация и внешность не слишком способствуют романтическим связям.  
      — Вы так думаете? — я поднял брови. — Мне даже жаль, что я не мужчина.  
      Развязная у меня Гьерра получилась. А что делать? Какой хозяин, такая и Гьерра. Муди пнул меня коленом под столом. Я невозмутимо на него посмотрел. Что такое? Роль я свою играю? Играю. А что я делаю параллельно, не его собачье дело. Бедняга Рон сдерживался изо всех сил…  
      — Северус? Добрый вечер, — к столу подошёл высокий, крепко сбитый атлет, а за ним следовало нечто долговязое, напоминавшее смесь бомжа и директора банка «Гринготтс».  
      — Фолли, — Снейп пожал ему руку, изучающе глядя на его спутника.  
      О спутнике речи не было. По всей видимости, для Снейпа его появление тоже было сюрпризом.  
      — Это мой друг, Джексли Мер. Он хорошо разбирается в спатиумах.  
      Если это была правда, то мы сильно рискуем. Например, если этот Мер спросит у Рона, каким образом тот будет преобразовывать энергию, могут возникнуть осложнения. Рон не дурак, но складно сочинить ответ специалисту вряд ли сможет. А если Мер сразу сообразит, что идея о преобразовании энергии — полная чушь, то наш план можно считать проваленным. Я с тревогой взглянул на Муди. Он пожал плечами, но в его глазах светился знакомый хищный блеск. Упускать добычу начальство явно не собиралось. Я вздохнул. Не исключено, что «Гоблинова нора» ознаменуется очередной эпохальной битвой тёмных и светлых магов. Лучше бы здесь случилась просто пьяная драка.  
      Эйвен и Мер сели за наш столик. Снейп представил нас и тоже опустился на своё место. Совершенно естественно и бесстрастно. Я сейчас в него влюблюсь. «Гипотетического молодого человека...» Стоп. Человек человеком, а что он там про условия говорил? Он же хотел предупредить нас о чём-то перед тем, как явилась эта парочка и начала сканировать нашу компанию на оборотное зелье и прочие обманки. Внезапно меня осенило: конечно же, Эйвену не за красивые глазки пообещали туманную возможность бессмертия. Секрет должен был стоить — и дорого стоить. Вопрос только в том, договорились ли они о каких-то цифрах. Я вперился взглядом в Эйвена.  
      — Итак, мистер Эйвен, что у вас за предложение? — конечно, это была самодеятельность, но следовало выяснить, плёл ли ему Снейп о деньгах раньше. И если плёл, верифицировать это.  
      Эйвен, явно собиравшийся обратиться к Муди как к главе нашей семьи, перевёл взгляд на меня. И, видимо, переоценил обстановку.  
      — Леди Декстер, до меня дошли слухи, что у вас есть некий артефакт, который мне интересен…  
      Э нет, мы так до ночи будем ходить вокруг да около.  
      — Ближе к делу.  
      — Три тысячи галлеонов.  
      Три тысячи? Не верю, что Снейп настолько не ориентируется в ценах темномагического рынка. Да что там, эта пронырливая крючконосая ехидна не могла не знать, что спатиумы стоят куда больше. Следовательно, конкретную сумму они с Эйвеном не обсуждали, а этот пройдоха сейчас пытается обвести вокруг пальца невинную женщину. Не выйдет, красавчик, уж я в стоимости запрещённых товаров разбираюсь.  
      — Пять.  
      — Но, леди Декстер… — конечно, знаем мы этот заискивающе-жалобный голосок. Не на ту нарвался, да, хороший мой?  
      — Дорогая… — послышался предупреждающий голос Муди.  
      Ах чёрт, я ж ещё и Гьерра, которая ничего не знает про темномагический рынок и вообще не должна с такой уверенностью набрасываться на тёмных магов. Ну извините, я уже взял курс, как я теперь останавливаться должен? Не могу же я сбавить обороты и сказать: «Прости, Джеромчик, веди переговоры сам, я просто так настоящую цену назвала, случайно».  
      — Помолчи, Джером, — я повернулся к Эйвену. — Пять, и ни галлеоном меньше.  
      Тот, очевидно, понял, что имеет дело не с невинной овечкой. Ничего, зато доверять больше будет. Невинных овечек среди владелиц деформа-спатиумов особо не найдёшь.  
      — Хорошо, пять, — сдался он. — Он у вас с собой?  
      — С собой, конечно, — кивнул я и достал вещицу.  
      Джексли Мер оживился:  
      — Разрешите посмотреть?  
      Я медленно перевёл на него взгляд и молча уставился ему в глаза. Этот приём я спёр у Снейпа ещё в бытность новичком. Сначала усердно тренировался думать о крови, кладбищах и Волдеморте, чтобы взгляд был помрачнее, потом однажды случайно съехал с Волдеморта на мысли об одном хорошем мальчике, побывавшем у меня в постели, а когда опомнился, жертва допроса сидела передо мной порядком напуганная. С тех пор я думаю о чём попало, когда пялюсь на жертв. В основном о мальчиках. Ну, или о мужчинах. Этот раз не был исключением: справа от меня сидел великолепнейший, хоть и слегка мрачноватый экземпляр.  
      Через полминуты Мер начал активно моргать. Я медленно протянул ему деформа-спатиум. Мер осторожно взял его и принялся изучать. Гоблин его возьми, он знал, что с ним делать. Вопрос заключался в том, что делать с этим нам?  
      — Всё в порядке, — наконец изрёк он, стараясь не смотреть на меня. — Но мне не совсем ясно, как будет работать предложенная схема.  
      — Я могу вам показать, — подал голос Рон. — Но здесь не совсем подходящее место для демонстрации.  
      Заранее подготовленные реплики Рон выдаёт блестяще, что есть, то есть.  
      — Но вы можете обрисовать мне принцип в общем?  
      А вот с импровизацией у него плохо. Этого я и боялся. Судя по шевелению слева, Муди целиком разделял мои опасения. «Империо бы», — мелькнула мысль. Да кто ж его наложит так, чтобы Эйвен не заметил? Наши с Муди поползновения будут разгаданы сразу, Рон мог бы, но он же не догадается. Придётся… Хотя стоп. У нас же Снейп в темноте сидит. И наверняка тоже лихорадочно соображает, что предпринять, потому что трое невыразимцев вряд ли, по его мнению, спасут ситуацию.  
      — У кого-нибудь есть пергамент? — спросил я. — Я могу нарисовать схему, насколько я её понимаю, а я её понимаю, смею думать, неплохо. Мистеру Луку лучше удаются наглядные демонстрации, чем абстрактные объяснения. Непонятные вещи он вам растолкует, я полагаю.  
      Все лица повернулись ко мне. Рон, идиот, наложи Империо, ты один вне пределов видимости! Чёрта с два. Эйвен протянул мне пергамент. Кажется, моё выступление на тему «условий» оказалось не таким уж бесполезным: он явно воспринимал меня всерьёз. Вот и хорошо. Я сделал вид, что тянусь к свету, и подобрался к снейповскому бокалу с фиолетовым пойлом.  
      — Смотрите, мистер Мер, — повернулся я к внёсшему помехи в наш план специалисту и тщательно задел локтем бокал. Тот опрокинулся, вылив содержимое на стол и частично на Снейпа.  
      — Ох, прости, пожалуйста, Се-еверус, — протянул я как можно более плотоядно. Если он после этого не посмотрит на меня…  
      Разумеется, он поднял на меня ошеломлённый взгляд. Это было слишком даже для Гьерры.  
      — Империус, — проговорил я одними губами, тщательно артикулируя и глядя прямо Снейпу в глаза. Ошеломление в них мигом сменилось пониманием.  
      — Ничего страшного, — буркнул он, достал палочку и произнёс осушающее.  
      А вот для Эйвена с Мером пришлось заканчивать сцену и ещё плотоядно ухмыляться. Бедные мои Гьерра и леди Декстер, кем считают их все эти люди! Я снова повернулся к Меру и улыбнулся:  
      — Я вечно доставляю Северусу неприятности.  
      Это была чистая правда. Во всех отношениях и во всех моих ипостасях.  
      — Так вот… Мистер Эйвен, вам тоже будет любопытно посмотреть, я думаю, — переключил я внимание наших собеседников на пергамент. — Вот у нас верхний акселератор деформа-спатиума… — я принялся изображать самую заковыристую деталь артефакта.  
      Почувствовалось лёгкое дуновение ветерка.  
      — Вы знаете, леди Декстер, — внезапно заявил Мер, — я думаю, это не так уж необходимо. Кажется, здесь действительно собрались люди, которые знают, что делают. Я хотел бы только посмотреть, как преобразование энергии происходит в действительности.  
      — У вас, мистер Мер, семь пятниц на неделе, — недовольно заявил я и нарисовал огромную закорючку, пытаясь отвлечь Эйвена от неожиданно странного поведения его друга. Не знаю, насколько его отвлекла моя закорючка. Боюсь, что могла и отвлечь.  
      

***

  
      Где мои чёртовы коллеги, василиск их через задницу?! Мы вчетвером тянули время как могли. Мер, по-прежнему находящийся под Империусом, с лёгкой руки Снейпа время от времени издавал восхищённые реплики, стоя в сторонке у стены одного из кабинетов заведения Труверсов, куда волшебники приходили готовиться ко всяким магическим поединкам, репетировать магические фокусы и заниматься ещё бог весть чем. Я, в свою очередь, развлекался отвлечением Эйвена и уже успел продемонстрировать ему один из вариантов сжатия пространства, делая вид, что готовлю деформа-спатиум к преобразованию энергии. Разумеется, жертвой моего пространственного эксперимента был Снейп, кто же ещё. Не беднягу ж Рона мучить. И над Муди я уже достаточно поиздевался для одной операции. А вот Снейп вызывал во мне самые что ни на есть извращённые желания. Нет, не сексуальные. Хотя их тоже. Самым обидным было то, что Снейп, судя по всему, ничего не имел против повышенного внимания Гьерры. Эта слизеринская сволочь действительно была бисексуальной. Не из спортивного же интереса он подыгрывал этой дамочке.  
      — …артефактум маджератум хримтум Вергилий, — вещал я, держа бедный деформа-спатиум на вытянутой руке и лихорадочно выдумывая очередной набор звуков. Интересно, как затесался в моё самодельное псевдозаклинание Вергилий?  
      Эйвен с интересом смотрел на эти бесчинства. Рон стоял напротив меня, монотонно бубнил что-то, подозрительно похожее на тибетскую мантру, и незаметно наколдовывал вокруг спатиума дым. Очевидно, он, наконец, понял, что Снейп не собирается его насиловать и даже брать за руку не намерен, и развеселился. Муди всеми силами играл почтенного Джерома Декстера, следил за обстановкой и пытался не заржать. Снейп стоял рядом со мной — довольно близко. Я даже слышал его слабое хмыканье.  
      Внезапно один за другим раздались шесть хлопков, и я краем глаза заметил родные аврорские мантии.  
      — Спецподразделение отряда быстрого реагирования Британского аврората, всем бросить волшебные палочки!  
      Быстрого реагирования… Это был самый медлительный отряд во всём Британском аврорате, чтоб их флоббер-черви погрызли.  
      — Снейп, уводите своих людей! Фолли Эйвен, вы…  
      Слово «арестованы» потонуло в рыке арестанта.  
      — Так это ты, гад!.. — на Снейпа нацелилась палочка, но я уже успел выхватить свою.  
      А Снейп просто обнял меня за талию, и нас увлекла аппарационная воронка.  
      

***

  
      Тёмный, свежий, тихий переулок с мягким светом волшебных фонарей. Ни единой живой души.  
      — Где это мы? — огляделся я.  
      — Конец Косой аллеи, — пожал плечами Снейп.  
      Его рука продолжала лежать на моей талии, и у меня не было сил сбросить её оттуда, несмотря на то, что талия была всё-таки не совсем моя. Я поднял на него взгляд. Он усмехнулся, привлёк меня ближе и поцеловал. Это было ужасно неправильно — то, что Снейп целовал меня в виде девицы, которой не существует, то, что Снейп меня целовал вообще, и то, что мне это невообразимо нравилось. Это было ужасно нечестно по отношению к нему. Это было глупо, это был результат моих игр, который уже нельзя было назвать игрой. И всё-таки я ему отвечал. Наплевав на всё перечисленное, обнял его плечи и с удовольствием отвечал, потому что целовался он прекрасно, потому что он мне, чёрт возьми, нравился. Да, мне очень нравился этот умный, сильный и умелый маг и великолепный зельевар.  
      — Не хочешь зайти ко мне выпить?  
      Однако. Это был достойный ответ развратнице Гьерре.  
      — Послушай… — я отодвинулся от него. — Я… не могу.  
      «Ужасно хочу, Снейп, знал бы ты, как я хочу».  
      — Почему? — поднятая бровь.  
      Интересно, он всех девушек так напрямик соблазняет? Ладно бы хоть мальчиков, но с девушками вроде следует как-то иначе себя вести.  
      — Я… я… — почему там девушки не могут пойти потрахаться с мужчиной? — Я замужем.  
      — Хм, — саркастически отозвался Снейп.  
      Действительно, отличный ответ для девушки, которая соблазняла мужчину весь вечер.  
      — Я не та, за кого себя выдаю, — признался я. К чёрту Муди с его конспирацией, какая разница, как он преобразовал одну девицу в другую?  
      — Ну и что?  
      И то верно. Если хочется трахнуть тело, какая разница, кто в нём. Самое печальное, что мне это было очень знакомо.  
      — Мерлин… Я вообще мужчина.  
      — Ты так говоришь, как будто это твой недостаток, Поттер.  
      Я уставился на него, не в силах вымолвить ни слова. Как?! Как он догадался, сфинкс меня хвостом дери? В голове чередой мелькали догадки, но ни одна из них не выглядела мало-мальски правдоподобной. То есть он весь вечер смотрел на Гьерру и знал, что перед ним Поттер? И все эти его заигрывания…  
      — Ты точно не хочешь выпить? — поинтересовался он, усмехаясь.  
      Ох. Муди, иди к дьяволу.  
      — Хочу.  
      — Вот и мне кажется, что… хочешь, — сказал он, приближаясь ко мне и заканчивая фразу у моего уха почти шёпотом. У меня мурашки по телу побежали. А он снова обхватил меня за талию и аппарировал.  
      Как выяснилось спустя мгновение, прямо в спальню. Очевидно, в собственную. Вот как нужно соблазнять мужчин, учись, Поттер. А то встречи, флирт, вино всякое… Когда можно просто взять и аппарировать понравившегося персонажа к себе в спальню. Куча времени экономится. Я усмехнулся и потянулся к нему губами.  
      — Нет, Поттер, — отошёл он и ткнул в мою сторону пальцем. — Сначала убери с себя это.  
      — Что? — опешил я. — Одежду?  
      — Девицу! Одежду с тебя я как-нибудь сам уберу.  
      Точно, я же всё ещё девчонка. Я достал палочку и прекратил это безобразие.  
      — Другое дело. Ненавижу девиц, — прочувствованно объявил он, с вожделением оглядывая меня. Ну да, я возбуждён, а ты чего-то другого ждал?  
      — Ты же целовал её.  
      — Я тебя целовал, идиот, — хрипло проговорил он, сгребая меня в охапку.  
      Кажется, моя хвалёная инициативность сегодня не пригодится. Вот и чудесно.  
      

**Вместо эпилога**

  
      Мы лежали на удобной кровати среди смятых простыней, давно отдышавшись после очередных совместных подвигов. По комнате вперемешку были разбросаны вещи. Каждый думал о своём. Типичная ночная картина в спальне Снейпа в течение последних нескольких недель.  
      — Послушай, — начал я, чувствуя, что опять веду себя не совсем честно, — я должен тебе кое-что сказать.  
      — У тебя завёлся новый любовник? — отрешённо поинтересовался он.  
      Что, гиппогриф укуси его за задницу?  
      — Снейп, какой, к книззлам, новый любовник?! Я человек, а не секс-машина. Я после тебя одного иногда еле ноги передвигаю.  
      Он выглядел польщённым и довольным. Садист.  
      — Возродился Волдеморт, и ты хочешь попросить меня пошпионить за ним для аврората?  
      — Что ты несёшь? — впал в ступор я.  
      — Пытаюсь понять, какой вселенский катаклизм вызвал в твоём голосе такие виноватые нотки. Насколько я убедился в последнее время, ты чрезмерной рефлексией не страдаешь.  
      Я вздохнул, уставившись в потолок. Опять ехидничает.  
      — Я, кажется, влюбился в тебя. Как шестнадцатилетний мальчишка.  
      — У тебя всё происходит не вовремя: в шестнадцать лет ты перебиваешь всех тёмных магов столетия, в двадцать пять влюбляешься. Удивил, тоже мне. Так где твоя страшная новость?  
      А? Он точно расслышал, что я сказал? И точно понял? И не просит его избавить от сентиментальностей? Нет, погодите, что-то тут не так.  
      — Это и есть страшная новость.  
      — То, что ты в меня влюбился? — он повернулся ко мне и приподнялся на локте, с усмешкой на меня глядя. — Действительно, ничего страшнее в жизни не слышал.  
      — Нет, подожди, давай разберёмся. Мы же договорились, что у нас секс без обязательств.  
      — Ну?  
      — А раз я в тебя влюбился, тебя должно нервировать то, что я могу, например, захотеть тебя поцеловать на людях. Или романтические подарки тебе делать. Мерлин, я ведь даже не знаю, какие могут быть романтические подарки, кроме цветов и конфет, — вздохнул я.  
      — Гм, Поттер, думаю, я выдержу даже цветы и конфеты, хотя лучше бы ты отказался от этой мысли. Но против поцелуев на людях я точно ничего не имею. Как и против твоих чувств. Это было бы несколько нелогично. Это было бы очень нелогично, по правде говоря.  
      — Да? Ну тогда хорошо, — успокоился я. — Я думал, ты можешь начать фыркать и сердиться.  
      — Поттер, нельзя быть настолько эмоционально необразованным в двадцать пять лет. Люди в подавляющем большинстве не фыркают и не сердятся, когда выясняется, что их любовь взаимна.  
      «Любовь взаимна?» Я прирос к подушке, не в силах переварить услышанное и глядя на Снейпа во все глаза. Нет, вы что, он никак не мог влюбиться в меня. Это абсурд. Влюблённый Северус Снейп — это абсурд, слышите!  
      — Поттер, — вздохнул он, — ты так до сих пор и не понял, что я с тобой не только трахаться люблю?  
      — Э…  
      — Мерлин, Гарри Поттер несколько месяцев не вылезает из моей постели, удовлетворяясь мыслью о том, что нужен мне исключительно ради секса, — Снейп смеялся.  
      — Вообще-то, я так и думал, — виновато признался я.  
      — Я тебя люблю, аврор несчастный.  
      — Нет, — категорически запротестовал я, закидывая ноги ему на талию и находя его губы, — аврор очень-очень счастливый.


End file.
